


Blueprint Of Love

by Hetalia1912



Series: Our Love Story [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Skating, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Crush, Bad Boy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bang Chan is Bad at Feelings, Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, Bang Chan-centric, Dramedy, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, Lee Felix is Bad at Feelings (Stray Kids), Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), M/M, Matchmaking, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not so secret crush, Not-so Secret Crush, Opposites Attract, Pastel Chan, Punk Felix, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Crush, Tsundere felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Chan's friends act as matchmakers between him and his crush,the school's resident bad boy,Lee Felix.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Our Love Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961314
Kudos: 11





	Blueprint Of Love

**8:42 AM**

"Did you figure out what the problem was?"

Chan shrugged and shook his head in response to Changbin's question."No I didn't,sorry."He replied."I was visiting family over the weekend so wasn't able to get anything done at home,sorry."


End file.
